Phantom of the Opera: Beyblade Style
by Sisi-cat-chan
Summary: um well pretty much the title sums it up. pairings Ty/Ka, Ty/Ta, Re/Ma and others. please be nice, its been a while since i've written. rated for language
1. Prologue: Hidden Away

SSCC- HEY ALL!

kai- what the hell are you doing back with another new story!? what about all the other unfinished ones!?

SSCC- quiet you! im having trouble with face of stone!!

tyson- but its been over a year now!!

SSCC- i know! i know!! and i feel terrible!! but i cant think of the ending anymore! im getting writers block with that story!! BUT!! i promise to finish it!!

tala- cant you just get on with the story??

kai- tala?! what are you doing here??

tyson- duh, he's in the story!!

SSCC- yes and on that note, tyson! can you do the disclaimer plesase??

tyson- what do i get in return??

SSCC- hmm food for a life time??

tsyon- DONE! SSCC doesnt own beyblades or phantom of the opera!

SSCC- Thank you! now enjoy the fic!! ENJOY IT!! T.T glare

Phantom of the Opera: Beyblade Style!

Prologue: Hidden Away

/Paris 1858/

"Get up!"

A small boy about 7 years old with bright blue eyes and bright red hair opened his eyes feebly. A tall rather fat man stood over him, a whip in his hands. The boy's eyes widened and gave a yelp of pain as the whip came down on his back. He tried to hold back his tears as the man grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Now… get up" said the man with an evil sneer. "I have big plans for you tonight. You miserable child"

He dragged him into a small tent ignoring the whimpers of pain from the boy. He threw the boy to the floor.

"Now" he said. "We are going to show our audience a new attraction, something that they've never seen before. And you my little friend are going to help us"

"I- I am?" the boy whispered looking up surprised.

The fat man smiled. "Yes. Do you know the name of the show?" the boy shook his head. "It's called the Devil's Child. A person so ugly and monstrous that he must be the Devil's son"

The boy eyes widened again when he saw that the man was holding a knife and a branding iron. He made a dash for the exit, but the man grabbed him by his neck and threw him down. He slammed the branding iron onto the left side of the boys face. The boy screamed loudly before kicking the man off him. The man growled angrily like a wounded bull. He ran towards the boy again.

"You little monster!!' he bellowed.

But this time the boy was ready. He grabbed a rope and placed it around the charging man's neck. He pulled as hard as he could. The man cried out in pain before falling down onto the ground. Dead.

"Ahh…master?" the boy gasped dropping the rope. "What have I done?"

He looked around quickly before ducking out of the tent. He ran passed the people of the circus without being notice. The pain on his face made him to silently cry as he ran into the cold, deserted streets of Paris. He ran ignoring the searing pain that now was moving up his face. He was so focused on running that he anciently ran into a young woman (age: about 18). They both fell back onto the hard brick road.

"Ow… are you ok?" the woman asked picking herself up off the ground and waking towards the boy.

"G-get away!" the boy shouted cradling his face and now bruised arm. "L-leave me alone!"

The girl frowned. "That's not very nice for someone trying to help you. Here, give me your hand. My name is Judy. I'm a dancer at the Opera Populiar. What is your name?"

The boy shook his head. Judy frowned and offered her hand which he took gratefully. Suddenly there was shouting and the light of torches as shouting was heard from where the boy came from.

"That little monster will pay for this!"

"He killed the Master! He will hang!"

"No! We will torture him first!"

Judy was startled as she looked down at the boy. The boy looked so scared. Judy made up her mind in a single second.

"Come with me!" she whispered firmly.

She grabbed his hand and ran through the streets away from the crowd. They ran for a long time, until they finally came to a tall brick building.

"Quick!" Judy whispered. "In here! I'll meet u later!"

She gently shoved the boy into a small window that led to a basement. He quickly slid into the building. He watched her shadow disappear and soon the mob came. But they walked right passed the small window like it didn't even exist. He let out a sigh of relief before looking around. It was a grand, dark, damp underground of the new opera house that he had heard travelers talk about. He explored a little bit and found a lake which surprised him more. He looked at his reflection in the water and drew back in horror. Slowly, he crept over to the water's edge and stared. His face on the left side had been deformed from the branding iron. His hand slowly touched the deformed flesh like it was a dream or a poisonous plant.

"I'm…I really am a monster" he choked sadly.

He looked at the reflection again before throwing a stone into the water disturbing the water making the figure fade.

"I will never venture out of this place again" he declared. "This will be my new home! I will give myself a name and hid in the shadows so no one will see the monster I've become!"

And thus the story of the Phantom of the Opera was born…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SSCC- so that was really short...but the next chapter is coming!!

tyson- poor kid, SSCC, you're so mean!

SSCC- i dont try to be!! but its just how it goes!

kai- please review!

tyson- ja ne!


	2. A New Discovery

SSCC- hello! i was thinking of just leaving the prologue chapter up but i hate it when authors do that so here's the first chapter!!

tyson- are you going to actually stick to this story??

SSCC- quiet or ill change the ending and have you die!

kai- /glomps onto tyson/ NO!! i wont let you hurt my ty-chan!!

tala- hey! when do i get the spot light!?

SSCC- patience patience!! has a spot light on tala and now if you would do the disclaimer!!

tala- /mutters/ i better be getting something good out of this. SSCC doesnt own beyblade or phantom of the opera!!

SSCC- now on to the chapter 1!!

NOTE: i re posted this chapter cuz i realized i had gotten johnny and michael mixed up.

Phantom of the Opera: Beyblade Style!

Chapter 1: A New Discovery

/20 year's later Paris 1878/

"Tyson! Hurry up! We're supposed to be on stage in just 3 minutes!" Max shouted to his friend.

Tyson who was sitting at his dressing table looked up.

"Ok Maxie" he said standing up and running after her.

They ran towards the stage to bump into Maxie's mother.

"Mom!" Max gasped in surprise. "What are you doing back here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Her mother said displeasingly. "I hope you realized that they stopped the rehearsal to find you two. The new owners, Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Gideon won't be happy if he hears about this. Now, quickly, go and apologize to Miss Hilary for interrupting her"

They ran through the opera house like doves. As soon as they were out of sight, Judy sighed and looked into the rafters of the opera house to see a shadow disappear. She smiled and waved before walking back to the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are!" Mr. Dickinson cried. "We were beginning to worry that you got lost in the opera house somewhere"

"Nope" Tyson said as she and Max ran into place.

"Sorry Miss Hilary for interrupting you rehearsal" Max said through gritted teeth. "We weren't paying attention to the time"

"Well!" Hilary said sticking her nose in the air. "The next time you are late I will have you both replaced by more responsible dancers"

"Gentlemen and lady, please!" Mr. Gideon said breaking the argument.

"Is something the matter Mr. Dickinson? Mr. Gideon?" asked a voice behind them all.

Everyone turned to see the very handsome Viscount Kai Hiwatari, the heir to the Hiwatari fortune. Hilary immediately began to flirt with him as everyone rolled their eyes.

"My dear viscount" she said in that syrupy voice of hers. "I wish I knew that you were coming sooner, otherwise I would have gotten a better outfit"

Viscount Kai smiled a fake smile, but Hilary didn't notice. "Thank you kindly, Miss Hilary. Now if you don't mind, I need to talk to the ticket master about a few things"

"Of course Viscount!" Hilary said batting her long eyelashes that could make anyone throw up. "But maybe afterwards I could give you a tour of the city? Since this is your first time in Paris as everyone has been saying"

"Maybe another time perhaps" Kai said slowly walking away. "I am very busy, but I will come and see the show"

Hilary grabbed onto Kai's hand and held it up. "I am so highly honored to hear you say that"

"Right!" Mr. Dickinson said freeing Kai from Hilary's iron grip. "We have a lot of work to do so please do not waste anymore time! Alright, Miss Hilary, from the top!"

Kai bowed and left. Max nudged Tyson in the ribs.

"Isn't that the viscount you told me you used to be good friends with when you were little?" he whispered.

"Yes" Tyson said sadly. "He doesn't seem to remember me though. But I remember that he used to call me Little Dragon"

As Hilary began to sing everyone flinched. Tyson and Max had to bite their lips to stop themselves from laughing.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said good-bye! _

_Remember me, once in a while, please, promise me, you'll try! _

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free..."_

Suddenly, without warning, the backdrop and main curtain fell on top of Miss Hilary. Luckily, thanks to the puffiness of her dress, she was not hurt.

"Get this thing off me!" she bellowed.

While everyone rushed forward to help, Judy looked up into the rafters again only to see small part of a cape and then a letter with a red wax stamp on it came floating down. Silently she shook her head.

"What is going on!?" Mr. Gideon cried. "This has never happened in any of the other opera houses that I owned!"

"Perhaps this will explain it" Judy said handing him the letter she found.

"Let me see that" Mr. Dickinson said taking the letter.

"_Dear Mr. Dickinson,_

_I most humbly welcome you to my opera house. I see that you are very busy so I shall make this letter short. I have a few things to ask of you. One is that you will leave Box 5 empty for my use only. Second, my salary is overdue and I would appreciate it if you would kindly send it. _

_Yours truly,_

_O.G._"

Judy nodded as Mr. Dickinson finished reading the letter. He looked at her with the utmost furry one his face.

"And why should I pay a man who is haunting _my_ opera house and hurting and destroying the people and things of my property?"

"Mr. Voltaire used to pay him 20,000 a month" Judy replied flatly.

"20,000 a month!?" Mr. Gideon cried.

"Who cares about that stupid myth?" Hilary screamed angrier. "I want this stuff to stop happening! For 3 years straight, these accidents have been happening! You know what? I quit until you stop these things from happening!"

Hilary stormed off with her boyfriend, Michael running after her.

"W-wait! Miss Hilary!" Mr. Dickinson shouted after her. "Oh dear, now what we do!?"

"We'll have to find another singer" said Mr. Gideon.

It was then Johnny, the costume director, spoke up. "I'm sure there is someone here who can sing as well as Hilary" he stared at Tyson "And much better."

"Then we might as well cancel the show since there is no one who can" Mr. Dickinson grumbled.

"Tyson can do it!" Max said suddenly.

Everyone looked at Tyson who blushed and began to back away from the stares. But Judy took Tyson's arm and gently shoved him forwards.

"Ok" Tyson said. "I'll try"

"Do you have any experience?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Yes he does" Judy said without faltering. "He has been well taught"

"Very well" said Mr. Gideon. "If you would please stand in front so that we can see you. You may begin whenever you wish"

Tyson walked up to the front of the stage and waited for the maestro to start. The music started and Tyson took a deep breathe before smiling and in a beautiful voice began to sing.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said good-bye! _

_Remember me, once in a while, please, promise me, you'll try! _

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free... _

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me!_

Everyone stared as Tyson took a deep breath and continued.

_We never said, our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, _

_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things, we've shared and seen!_

_Don't think about the things, which might have been!_

_Think of me! Think of me waking, silent and resigned!_

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind!_

_Re call those days, look back on all those times, think of the things, we'll never do!_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you."  
_

"_We never said, our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, _

_But please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!" _

The entire opera was completely silent. Well…almost. A man wearing all black and a long black cape stared down as everyone kept silent until they broke into applause. He smiled and slipped back into the shadows, very satisfied.

"I think we've found our new diva" Mr. Dickinson said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SSCC- and thats where we're gonna stop!

tyson- /gasping for breath/ damn you!! making me do that whole song!!

max- but ty! you were perfect!!

tyson- really? i thought i was a little flat at the end

max- no you were great

SSCC- moving on ladies /max & tyson- Hey!/ review or else!!

max- see you next time!

tyson- ja ne!!


	3. Reunion of Friends

SSCC- hey i'm back! i'm actually really enjoying this story so i couldn't wait another day to post a new chapter!!

tyson- actually she's more scared that ppl will stop reading her fics if she doesnt update fast enough

SSCC- thats not true!! i can still always kill you at the end!

tyson- no you cant cuz ppl will hate you for it!

SSCC- silence!! its my fic!!

kai- can you please have your drama somewhere else other than here?

SSCC- /glares at kai/ ok find then! you can do the disclaimer so we can get on with the story!

kai- eh whatever. SSCC doesnt own phantom of the opera or beyblades! so sue her if you get the chance!

SSCC- T.T /glares at kai/ that's it! you dont get tyson at the end! the tala will!

tala- yay!

kai- o.o /gasp/ noo!! im sorry! im sorry! /tackles tyson/ dont leave me ty-chan!!

tyson- and on that note, on to chapter 2!! /comforts a crying kai/

Phantom of the Opera: Beyblade Style!

Chapter 2: Reunion of Friends

/That night after the show/

"Tyson!" Max shouted as ran into the chapel of the opera house. "I finally found you! Where in the world have you been? You were perfect!"

"Thanks, Maxie"

"I only wish I knew your secret. C'mon Ty! Tell me! Who is your great tutor?"

"Father once said" Tyson whispered as if he was afraid of someone hearing. "'When I'm in heaven child, I will send the angle of music to you'."

"Wow" Max said dreamily.

Tyson smiled and started to sing a song:

"_Father once spoke an angel. I use think he'd appear_

_Now as I sing, I can sense him . . .  
And I know he's here . . .  
Here in this room he calls me softly . . .  
somewhere inside . . . hiding . . .  
Somehow I know he's always with me . . .  
he - the unseen genius . . ."_

Max looks over at his friend nervously. But seeing Tyson's face which was in a trance like state, he sighs and sang.

"_Tyson you must have been dreaming . . .  
stories like this can't come true . . .  
Tyson, you're talking in riddles . . .  
and it's not like you . . .__"_

Max guides Tyson out of the chapel and they started to walk around the opera house. Tyson, though, didn't seem to notice what Max sang for he kept on singing like Max wasn't even there.

"_Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!"_

Seeing that Tyson was off in his own world, Max sang quietly to himself.

"_Who is this angel? _

_This angel of music?"_

As they turned the corner to a deserted storage room, they both had a sudden urge to sing as loud as they could. Max and Tyson both surprised each other by singing the same thing.

"_Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel ._ _. ."_

Tyson looked over at Max with a kind of fear in his eyes.

"_He's with me even now…"_

Max, shocked, took Tyson's hands to comfort him only to gasp.

"Your hands are as cold as ice…"

"_All around me…"_

"Your face, Tyson, its white!"

"_It frightens me…"_

"Don't be frightened"

Tyson looked over at his best friend with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Maxie"

Max smiles and opens his mouth to answer when Ms. Judy walked up to them.

"Max, are you a dancer?"

Max looked over at his mother confused.

"Yes…"

"Then you should be practicing"

Max rolled his eyes and said good-bye to Tyson before running off.

"You should return to your dressing room" Judy said looking over at Tyson. "Everyone is wondering where you are"

Tyson nods his head and starts to walk away when Judy calls him back.

"I almost forgot" she said handing him a red scarf and a letter. "I was asked to give this to you"

Tyson, confused takes the items and opens and reads the letter.

It read

_Red scarf_

_Attic_

_Little Dragon_

Tyson stared at the letter with complete surprise. He looked over at Ms. Judy who smiled and nodded and walked away. Tyson, holding his breath, ran after her. He didn't notice a cap swishing and an angry glare from the shadows as a figure followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me see him!"

"Please may I speak to Mr. Kinomiya?"

"Please just a word!"

"No!" Mrs. Judy said angrily as she shoved the crowds of admires away from Tyson so he could enter the diva suite.

Finally, she was able to close the door and turned to a very tired Tyson.

"You did very well my dear" she said smiling.

She then picked up a rose with a black ribbon tied to it.

"Your angel is very pleased with you"

Tyson didn't ask how she knew about his angel. He just stared at the flower with a kind of excited happiness.

"Thank you Mrs. Judy" he said smiling at her.

"Good night then Tyson" and with that she left Tyson to be alone with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah viscount!" called Mr. Dickinson happily as he saw Kai walk towards the diva suite. "There you are! Well, I say we've made quite a discovery with Mr. Kinomiya!"

"Ah yes, you're very lucky to have him" Kai smiled politely.

"Perhaps we could introduce him to you, dear viscount?" Mr. Gideon asked holding a large vase of flowers.

"Thank you gentlemen, but this is one visit I would like to do unaccompanied" said Kai in his normal air before noticing the vase. "Ah, why thank you"

And with that he plucked the vase from Gideon's hands and marched off the suite. The two owners stood there surprised for a minute before Mr. Dickinson broke out of his stupor.

"It would seem that they've met before" Mr. Dickinson said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes indeed" chuckled Mr. Gideon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door clicked open and again shut. Tyson turned to see Kai standing there in the doorway with a vase full of beautiful flowers.

"Little Dragon, let his mind wander" Kai teased gently. "Little Dragon thought, 'I am fonder of toy or goblins or shoes?'"

"Kai" Tyson chuckled.

"Or of riddles or clothes?" Kai continued as he set down the vase and walked to Tyson's vanity.

"Those picnics in the attic" Tyson sighed remembering.

"Or perhaps chocolates??" Kai finished before sitting down next him.

"Father playing the violin" Tyson countered.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the north?" Kai countered back.

"'No, what I love best' Dragon said. 'is when I'm asleep in my bed'" smiled Tyson. "'And the angel of music sings songs in my head'"

"As the angel of music sings songs in your head" agreed Kai.

Tyson smiled and hugged his long time friend tightly.

"You sang like an angel tonight" Kai whispered in his ear.

When they broke apart, Tyson looked at Kai in the eyes. "My father once said 'When I'm in heaven child, I will send you the angel of music'. My father is dead Kai. And I have been visited by the angel of music!"

"Oh, no doubt of it!" Kai laughed. "And now we go to supper!"

"No, Kai!" cried Tyson suddenly. "I can't! The angel of music is very strict!! I can't go out at night!"

"What's this?" Kai mused. "Little Dragon's refusing food?? What have they done to you in this place?"

"I'm serious Kai!" Tyson pleaded. "How about breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"And so am I. I'll order my carriage. You have two minutes, Little Dragon" Kai said before striding to the door and walking out.

"No! Kai! Wait!" Tyson called out in vain as Kai was already gone.

No one noticed the dark figure waiting for Kai to leave. As soon as he did, the dark figure locked the door to the suite and pocketed the key. He turned to leave when he came face to face with Judy. She looked disappointed and shook her head.

"I hope you know what you're doing" she said.

"I am" was the only reply.

Judy shook her head again before leaving the hallway while the dark figure disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SSCC- and that's where we're going to stop!

kai- /glares at tala/ you locked my ty-chan in the room by himself

tala- he wont be for long! /leers at the door/

kai- /tackles tala and they get into a fist fight/

tyson- /still the room alone/ hello? anyone out there??

SSCC- since everyone else is busy! Judy would you please finish for us?

Judy- please review or SSCC will become depressed and not write anymore!

SSCC- thank you judy! we'll see you next time! Ja ne!


	4. Angel of Music

SSCC- hey all! well we're back live with phantom of the opera: beyblade style! we have special guest today! please welcome, Lindseypaw!! /crowds cheer in the background/

LP- thank you so much!

kai- hey hey what is this?! since when have we let other ppl on this chat?!

SSCC- since she asked of course, you idiot!

tyson- /holds back a angry kai/ you still could have told us you were gonna have guests

SSCC- it slipped my mind. anways, LP! would you please be do the disclaimer so we can get the show on the road!?

LP- of course! SSCC doesnt own beyblade or phantom of the opera, but she does have a good imagination

SSCC- dont i though? ok you guys on to chapter 3!!

Phantom of the Opera: Beyblade Style!

Chapter 3: Angel of Music

/In the Opera House/

The power of night began to overcome the opera. The lights were being put out and the last of the audience had finally left. Tyson had just finished getting undressed out of his costume and into his normal clothes, when suddenly all of his candles suddenly went out all around him. Frightened, he ran for the door when a voice stopped him.

"_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion!_

_Basking in your glory! _

_Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor!_

_Sharing in my triumph!"_

Tyson shuddered as he felt the anger pour out of every note. He knew that he would have to fix this mess with his angel or his angel would ignore him for a while. Quickly, he took a deep breath and started to sing back.

"_Angel, I hear you…_

_Speak, I'll listen…_

_Stay by my side, guide me…_

_Angel, my soul was weak…_

_Forgive me!_

_Enter at last, master"_

The phantom chuckled at Tyson's plea for forgiveness.

'_Such a lovely child'_ he thought. _'And he is mine'_

The phantom sang back from his hiding place in a more gentle tone so that his angel knew he wasn't angry anymore.

"_Flattering child, you shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hid_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside!!"_

Tyson turned to see his phantom in the reflection of the glass. Gasping, Tyson walked forward to see if he was real. Not knowing how to reply to his angel's response, he sang out:

"_Angel of music…_

_Guide and guardian…_

_Grant to me, your glory!_

_Angel of music… _

_Hide no longer!_

_Come to me, strange angel!"_

Tyson stretched out his hand to touch the reflection when a hand took his and guided him through the mirror!

"_I am your angel of music…_

_Come to the angel of music"_

Tala said gently taking Tyson through the mirror. Tyson was so enthralled that he didn't noticed knocking and shouting of Kai outside the door.

"Who is that voice? Who is that in there?!" shouted Kai while trying to wrestle the door open. "Tyson! Tyson!"

But Tyson was lost to real world as his angel again beckoned him to come.

"_I am your angel of music…_

_Come to the angel of music"_

Tyson followed his angel down a narrow corridor lit by strange candle holders. While they were walking Tyson began to sing to himself.

"_In sleep he sang to me… _

_In dreams he came…_

_That voice that calls to me…_

_And speaks my name…_

_And do I dream again…_

_For now I find…_

_The phantom of the opera is there…_

_Inside my mind"_

Tala smirked when he heard this and decided to answer back making Tyson look up in surprise that he been heard.

"_Sing once again with me…_

_Our strange duet…_

_My power over you… _

_Grows stronger yet…_

_And though you'll turn from me…_

_To glance behind…_

_The phantom of the opera is there…_

_Inside your mind_"

Tyson looked surprised as he had turned around while the Phantom had been singing and blushed looking back smiling. The phantom smiled back but stopped when Tyson looked away with a worried face.

'_What is wrong?' _Thought Tala

He got his answer when Tyson looked at him with bitterness as he sang:

"_Those who have seen you face…_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear…"_

Tala glared back at Tyson before saying in a strong voice:

"_It's me they hear"_

Tala took Tyson down a long set of stairs until they arrived to an underground lake. Tyson gasped as Tala led him to a boat that was there waiting for them. Tala helped Tyson in before rowing them away from the bank. While they went across the lake, they both sung together as the lake and cavern made their voices echo.

"_My/Your spirit and my/your voice_

_In one combined…_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside you/my mind"_

They were entering a small narrow cave when Tala shouted out to Tyson.

"_Sing my angel of music!_

_Sing my angel!_

_Sing for me!"_

In reply Tyson started to sing notes ranging from high to low. Finally they entered a larger cave that held the phantom's secret home. Tyson finished his last note by the time they reached the dock. Tala jumped out and tied the boat. He, then, held out his hand to Tyson which Tyson took and they walked to the phantom's home. Tyson was in awe of the vastness and grandness of the cave. Tala let go of Tyson's hand to walk up to his organ. He turned to face Tyson and sang with a serious face.

"_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To the kingdom where all must pay _

_Homage to music…music_

_You have come here! _

_For one purpose and one alone!_

_Since the moment _

_I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me_

_To serve me_

_To sing for my music_

_My music…"_

His face changed to a softer, kinder one as he walked back to Tyson who was still standing there at the foot of the small stairs that led to the organ. Taking Tyson's hand he gently sang:

"_Nighttime sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes the imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently, _

_Night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away _

_From cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night…" _

Tala started to lead Tyson around his home so that Tyson could see the hard work he had put into making the place livable. Tyson would have to like it, since it's where Tala had planned for them to live when they got married. Tala took a breath and continued as he showed Tyson around:

"_Close your eyes _

_And surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, let you spirit start to soar!!_

_And you'll live as you never lived before!"_

_Softly, deftly _

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly posse you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness _

_That you know, you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night!_

_Let your mind start a journey_

_To a strange new world _

_Leave all thoughts of the life _

_You knew before_

_Let your soul take you _

_Where you long to be!!"_

Tala put his hand on Tyson's cheek before continuing.

"_Only then you can you belong to me…_

_Floating, falling_

_Sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me _

_Savor each sensation _

_Let the dream begin_

_Let you darker side give in_

_To the power of the music_

_That I write…_

_The power of the music of the night!!"_

Tala led Tyson to a curtain, he drew it back and there Tyson saw a manikin who looked exactly like him wearing a wedding dress. There was only one possible reaction for Tyson to do. And that was to faint. Tala caught him before he hit the floor and picked him up gently. He carried him to a luxurious bed in the shape of a swan with red velvet pillows and blankets. Before the curtains that surrounded the bed, Tala whispered:

"_You alone can make _

_My songs take flight_

_Help me make _

_The music of the night"_

And then Tala let the curtains fall and he left to let his angel slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SSCC- ok were gonna stop there!

kai- no!! how can you just leave tyson with tala!!

tala- cuz im better than you!

LP- /holds back kai from tala/ hey now you be a good boy and stop!

SSCC- yeah so far you're gonna end up with tyson anyways!

kai- but...but...

LP- just deal with it!!

tyson- /sleeping/ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

SSCC- sorry if this chapter's a little funny, fanfiction's being weird. well, i guess thats it, if our esteemed guest will wrap stuff up for us??

LP- please review or SSCC will feel sad and stop writing! so review people!


	5. The Mess

SSCC- HELLO EVERYONE! IM BACK!!

kai- took you long enough

SSCC- quiet you! i had a hard time figuring out how to do this chapter! i've decided to try this so that they're talking most of the songs so tell me what you think! if you dont like it ill change it back to the original way it was written!! NOW! tyson! do the disclaimer so we can get the show on the road!!

tyson- SSCC doesnt own beyblades or phantom of the opera. if she did she would be very rich and would've changed a few things for both

SSCC- thank you ty-chan! NOW on to chapter 4!!

Phantom of the Opera: Beyblade Style!

Chapter 4: The Mess

/Back in the Opera house, Diva Suite/

Max quietly unlocks the door to the diva suite and it creaks open. He had found the keys just lying on a table in a changing room that he was supposed to be cleaning out of costumes. Wondering why someone had left there, he went to the diva suite to find out.

"Tyson?" he whispers. "Tyson are you here?"

But the empty, dark room is the only thing that answered. Blindly, he walked through the room until he noticed a light coming from the diva mirror. Curious, he stepped up to it and pushed on it. It slid sideways revealing a long, dingy corridor. He stepped into it, not noticing the rose with the black ribbon that had fallen right in front of it.

The corridor was cold and damp. It was covered in cobwebs and rats littered the floor. More than once Max had screamed as he almost stepped on one. Just when he got to the fork at the end, someone grabbed his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Max turning around to see a pissed off Judy.

"Max! What are you doing in here? It's not safe!" Judy said crossly taking Max's hand and dragging him back out of the corridor and the diva suite.

/In the phantom's lair, several hours later/

Tyson slowly stirred. He looked around groggily not recognizing where he was.

Slowly he got up while thinking,' _I remember there was mist. Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man….'_

Tyson walked out of the bedroom and found the phantom sitting at his organ writing out scores. Tyson walked silently, not wanting the phantom to know he was there. He saw that Tala was actually dozing and so he walked up to face him.

'_Who was that shape in the shadows? Who was that face in the mask?'_ he thought as he came up to the phantom and gently tugged at the half-faced mask.

It fell to the ground with a clatter that woke Tala. The moment he saw Tyson's terrified face he knew what had happened. Angrily he rose to his feet while covering his face.

"Damn you!" he shouted. "You little prying Pandora!!"

Tyson's eyes filled with tears as he backed away. But the phantom wasn't done; he turned back to Tyson dropping his hand from his face.

"You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see!? Curse you! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!" Tala was shouting himself horse. "Damn you… curse you…."

Finally the phantom seemed to get a hold of his emotions. He turned away from Tyson and covered his face again.

"Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven? Secretly…secretly…Tyson…"

Tala broke away from his sentence unable to finish. Tyson timidly handed him his mask back which the phantom took and replaced over his face. Tyson opened his mouth to apologize but nothing came out. He was still in shock of what had just had happened. The phantom held out his hand for Tyson to take. Gently, Tala helped him off the floor.

"Come" he said in a forced voice. "We must return you. Those fools who run my theater will be missing you"

/Back above in the opera's grand entrance/

Mr. Dickinson walked up the grand steps into the opera house, holding a newspaper.

"Mystified!" he cried to the servants and worker as he entered the main hall. "'Mystery after gala night' it says 'mystery of soprano's flight.' 'Mystified' all the papers say, 'we are mystified. We suspect foul play!' Bad news on soprano scene. First Hilary now Tyson. Still at least the seats get sold. Gossip's worth its weight in gold!"

He handed his coat, hat, and cane to the butler and turned to some random workers. He smiled as he showed them the paper. A few gathered as they saw that their opera was on the front cover asking of what had happened to their understudy and why was he taking Miss Hilary's place.

"What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials!" Mr. Dickinson laughed as he walked up the grand stair case towards the formal offices of his and Mr. Gideon's. "Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel! Have a sandal and you're sure to have a hit!"

Just as Mr. Dickson makes it to the top of the stairs, Mr. Gideon bursts out of his office, his face red. He's holding an envelope that has black trim and a red skull wax stamp on it.

"Damnable!" he shouts. "Will they all walk out? This is damnable!"

Mr. Dickinson frowns at his friend's reaction to the news. "Gideon, please don't shout. It's publicity and the take is vast! Free publicity!

"But we have not cast!" Mr. Gideon argues back.

"Gideon, have you seen the cue?" asked Mr. Dickinson before noticing the letter in his partner's hand. "Ah it seems you got one too"

Mr. Gideon grumbles in agreement as he pulls the letter from its envelope and begins to read it.

"Dear Gideon,

What a charming gala. Tyson was in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereffed when Hilary left.

On that note: the diva's a disaster! Must you cast her when she sees she's past her prime?"

Mr. Dickinson pulled out his note and read:

"Dear Dickinson,

Just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid!

Send it care of the ghost by return of post.

P.T.O: No one likes a debter so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

They both were pretty fumed when they both started to ask the same questions making them echo in the large room.

"Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain"

"These are both signed O.G." MR. Dickinson points out.

"Who the hell is he?!" demands Mr. Gideon when they both look at each other in realization.

"Opera ghost!" they both shout out.

"It's nothing short of shocking!" exclaims Mr. Dickinson.

"He's mocking our position!" shouts Mr. Gideon.

"In addition he wants money!" complains Mr. Dickinson.

"What a funny apparition" muses Mr. Gideon.

"To expect a large retainer, nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane" they both agree just as Kai comes bursting through the front doors.

"Where is he?" Kai growls.

"You mean Miss Hilary?" asks Mr. Gideon forgetting for a moment that Hilary is a girl. ()

"I mean Tyson" Kai asked angrily. "Where is he?"

"Well, how should we know?" Mr. Dickinson asked letting his anger slip out unchecked for a second.

Kai glared at him making him flinch. "I want an answer. I take it that you sent me this note"

"What's all this nonsense?" asks Mr. Gideon panicked that they would lose the viscount's patronage. "Of course not!"

"Don't look at us!" Mr. Dickinson said holding his hands up in defense.

"He's not with you then?" demands Kai.

"Of course not" Mr. Dickinson retorts.

"We're in the dark!" Mr. Gideon tries to convince the viscount that they know nothing.

"Monsieur, don't argue" Kai states walking up to them and shows them an envelope with a red wax skull. "Isn't this the letter you wrote?"

"And what is it that we're have meant to have wrote- I mean written?" asked Mr. Dickinson as Kai handed the letter to Mr. Gideon.

"Do not fear for Mr. Tyson" Mr. Gideon read out loud. "The Angel of Music has taken him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again"

"If you didn't write it then who did?" asked Kai crossly.

"Where is he!?" came a high pitched scream at the bottom of the stairs.

The men turned to see Miss Hilary, Mr. Michael, and their group of servants coming into the main entrance hall.

"Ah! Welcome back!" called Mr. Gideon happily as he and Mr. Dickinson ran down the stairs to greet them.

"Where is he?" both Hilary and Michael demanded impatiently. "You're precious patron. Where is he?"

"What is it now?" asked a furious Kai coming down the stairs to join everyone else.

"I have your letter" Hillary said turning on him. "A letter which I rather resent"

"And did you send it?" Mr. Dickinson asked Kai.

"Of course not" Kai said in a dangerous voice.

"As if he would" scoffed Mr. Gideon.

"You didn't send it?" Hilary and Michael asked again.

"Of course not!" Kai exclaimed getting angrier by the second.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Dickinson now officially confused.

"You dare to tell me, that this not the letter you sent?" Hilary asked brandishing the envelope at Kai.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" asked Kai in a sarcastic tone taking the letter and reading it out loud for everyone to hear.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Tyson Kinomiya will be singing on

your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take his place"

Hilary looked ready to kill someone. Thinking that things needed to taken into their hands, Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Gideon quickly walked up to Hilary took her aside... well aside would allow from Michael, Kai, and the servants and workers.

"Far too many notes for my taste" Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Gideon said as they walked up the stairs. "And most of them about Tyson. All we've heard since we came is Sir Kinomiya's name"

Suddenly, Judy followed by Max appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Sir Kinomiya has returned" she announced.

"No worse for wear as far as we're concerned" said Mr. Dickinson in response.

"Where is precisely is he now?" asked Mr. Gideon.

"I thought it was best if he was alone" answered Judy.

"He needed rest" piped up Max.

"May I see him?" asked Kai.

"No monsieur he will see no one" Judy said firmly.

"But will he sing? Will he sing?" demanded Hilary and Michael.

"Here" Judy pulled out an envelope. "I have a note"

"Let me see it!" shouted everyone scrambling to her.

Mr. Dickinson got there first and took the letter from the dance instructor.

"Gentlemen" he read. "I have now sent you several notes of the most animnable nature detailing

how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance.

Tyson Kinomiya has returned to you. And I am anxious his career should progress. In the new production of

Il Muto, you will therefore cast Hilary as the page boy. And put Sir Kinomiya in the role of Countess.

The role for which Sir Kinomiya plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the page boy is silent which

makes my casting, in a word, ideal.

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5 which will be kept empty for me.

Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.

I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant.

O.G"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SSCC- and this is where we're gonna stop!

tyson- what? but it was just getting good!

SSCC- i know! that's why! if you guys want the rest of the song, you ahve to review otherwise no more!

kai- that evil little- mph! /tyson smacks his hand over kai's mouth/

SSCC- /in a dangerous voice/ what was that??

tyson- nothing! um please review so we can get to the next chapter! ja ne! /runs to save kai from SSCC/


	6. Prima Donna

SSCC- HELLO PPLS!! i'm sorry that its taken such a long time to update! i was unsure of how to do this chapter so it took a while to decide of what to do!

tyson- she lies, she was just lazy and didnt like the song she was writing

SSCC- /glare/ T.T you could still die in the end you know

kai- /pops up from no where/ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! /glomps onto tyson/

SSCC- /rolls eyes/ ok then since everyone has been so busy, im going to do the disclaimer! i dont own beyblades or phantom of the opera so you don't sue me (i dont have any money anyways so you wont be getting anything anyways)

max- on to chapter 5!! enjoy!

Phantom of the Opera: Beyblade Style!

Chapter 5: Prima Dona

"Tyson!" screamed Hilary in outrage.

"What ever next?" asked Mr. Gideon casting his eyes to the heavens.

"It's all a ploy to help Tyson!" cried Michael and Hilary.

"I know who sent this!" Hilary rounding on Kai (A/N: not a smart thing to do btw). "The viscount, his lover!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, can you believe this?"

He got a look from Judy. Now was not the time to making fun of the diva. There were more important matters at hand.

"Signora!" Mr. Dickinson called as Hilary headed to the diva suite.

Hilary started to shout words angrily in Italian as she ordered her servants to pack her things.

"This is a joke!" pleaded Mr. Gideon to Hilary.

"This changes nothing!" put in Mr. Dickinson avoiding the servants as they bustled about picking up Hilary's things.

Another word in Italian from Hilary which no one understood (A/N- I don't know Italian and I'd rather not mess up the actual words. Also, no one understands Hilary cuz they're in France! Not Italy)

"Signora!" Mr. Dickinson pleads with Mr. Gideon.

"You are our star!" Mr. Gideon mentions.

"And always will be" confirmed Mr. Dickinson.

"Signora!" Mr. Gideon called to get her attention.

Hilary was busy pouting and sitting at the vanity like a spoiled child.

"The man is mad!" cried Mr. Dickinson.

"We don't take orders!" argued Mr. Gideon.

"Sir Kinomiya will be playing the page boy" decided Mr. Dickinson. "The silent role"

"Hilary will be playing the lead!" agreed both Mr. Gideon and Mr. Dickinson.

"It's useless trying to appease me!" shouted Hilary as they left with her stuff, walking through the backstage.

"Appease her!" shouted Michael to Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Gideon with a glare.

"You're only saying this to please me!" accused Hilary.

"To please her!" agreed Michael.

They both broke out into words of Italian as they made their way to the main stage where the ballet girls were practicing.

"To scorn his word beware to those-"Judy started to say before Hilary interrupted her.

"You have reviled me!" she shouted glaring at Judy.

"The angel sees, the angel knows" Judy finished giving Hilary a cold glare.

Kai, who was off in his own world while all this was going on, muttered so that only Judy could hear him. "Why did Tyson fly from my arms?"

"You have rebuked me!" shouted Hilary breaking Judy and Kai's moment.

"Signora, pardon us!" called Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Gideon as they struggled to keep up with her gate.

"You have replaced me!" she shouted as she turned back and pointed at them accusingly.

"Please! Signora! We beseech you!" Mr. Gideon and Mr. Dickinson cried as the entire party made it to the main entrance hall.

Judy trailed behind the rest looking over at Kai who was also straggling behind.

"This hour shall see your darkest fears" she said in low tone though Kai wasn't sure it was for him to hear.

Kai walked up to Judy and looked at her straight in the eye. "I must see her"

Judy gave him a look that said "you know better than to ask". Without another word, Kai broke off from the group to search for Tyson's room. Max made to follow, but Judy held him back. Max looked at his mom in question but she shook her head.

Meanwhile, everyone else was currently in the main entrance hall of the opera. Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Gideon were practically on their knees as they kept pleading with the diva, begging her not to leave,

"Signora! Sing for us!" they cried. "Don't be a martyr!"

"What new surprises lie in store!?" they all asked as Hilary threw open the doors only to have a crowd of fans.

Hilary blushed as any proper lady would do as such attention when in truth she was drinking it in like water. Men were everywhere demanding to see the famous diva. Of course Hilary didn't notice that many of the letters and flowers and gifts were for a Sir Tyson. The ushers forced the crowd back and slammed the doors shut before locking them. Everyone in the group stood there in silence for a few minutes when Mr. Gideon saw the moment to convince the diva back.

"Your public needs you" he said cozying up to Hilary.

"We need you too" piped up Mr. Dickinson.

Hilary frowned at them. "Wouldn't you rather have you precious little ingénue?"

"Signora, no" said the two owners as they ushered her back to the diva's sweet. "The world wants you"

"_Prima donna_!" They started to sing in happiness that their diva was indeed staying. "_First lady on the stage. Your devotees are their knees to implore you!"_

"How can you bow out when their shouting your name?" asked Mr. Gideon as they entered the suite and the servants started to put back all of Hilary's things.

"Think of how they all adore you!" Mr. Dickinson said as he offered her a gift from a suitor; a box of fancy chocolates which she dismissed immediately.

"Prima donna, enchant us once again!" they both said as they looked around for other gifts that would please the diva.

"Think of your muse" said Mr. Gideon as he shows her a silk flower bonnet which she also refused.

"And all your cues round the theater!" Mr. Dickinson mentions as he shows her a fur muffler that she practically tears out of his hands.

"Can you deny us the triumph in store?" they asked as Mr. Gideon shows her diamond jewelry that she gasps at and demands to be put on.

"Sing, prima donna, once more!" cried Mr. Dickinson, Mr. Gideon, and Michael as Mr. Dickinson presented a new poodle to Hilary as everyone clapped in approval.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kai was wandering around the backstage of the opera looking for Tyson. He had a puzzled look on his face as he searched of where his friend could've gone.

"Tyson spoke of an angel…" he said quietly as he passed through another empty hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Prima donna, your song shall live again"_ Hilary sang as she warmed up and Mr. Dickinson laced her into her costume. "_You took a snub-"_

"Think of your public!" both Mr. Gideon and Mr. Dickinson mention.

"_But there's a public who needs you!"_ finished Hilary glaring at the two men who interrupted her.

No one noticed Judy behind them picking up costumes for Max and Tyson and muttering "He has heard the voice of the angel of music"

But everyone ignored her as Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Gideon had ordered champagne for everyone in the diva suite to drink.

"Those who hear you liken you to an angel" they kept dotting on her.

"Think of the cry of undying support" Hilary said happily as a servant took on her of her silk shoes and handed it to Mr. Gideon.

"We get our Opera" he said has he filled the shoe with champagne.

"She gets her limelight" Mr. Dickinson said as he took the shoe and looked at Hilary as asking if he really had to drink it.

"Follow where the limelight leads you" Hilary said nodding with a glare.

Sighing he, through sheer will, downed the liquid nearly choking in the process. No one noticed except the servants who chuckled at the stupidity of the man.

"Leading ladies are a trial" both Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Gideon grumbled as they were forced to carry the diva on a couch like person carrier thing (A/N- does anyone know what those things are called?)

"Prima Donna, your song shall never die!" Hilary praised herself as she was carried around the backstage of the opera. "You'll sing again and to unending ovation"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kai was still moving around the lower part of the opera house (now slightly lost, not that he would ever admit it). He was furious that he couldn't find Tyson and started to grumble about the Phantom's letter.

"Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!" Kai grumbled passed the same corridor for the fifth time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This miscasting will invite damnation!" Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Gideon both muttered as they struggled to keep the chair thing up as they made their way to the costume room. "Lunatic demands are regular occurrences"

Hilary ignored their groans and went on praising herself as they entered the costume room. "Think how you'll shine in the final encore! Sing Prima Donna, once more!"

"Sure there'll be further scenes…worse than this!" Mr. Gideon and Mr. Dickinson gasped out as they finally were allowed to put down the chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll see that these demands are rejected!" Kai shouted angrily as he almost ran into another random dancer trying to get back to the upper stage area, giving up on finding Tyson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who'd believe a diva, happy to relieve a chorus boy, who's gone and slept with the patron?" Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Gideon scoffed as they helped Hilary to her make-up chair. "Kai and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with his sir!"

"Tyson must be protected" muttered Max not knowing that Kai was thinking the same exact thing.

"You'd never get away with all this in a play, but it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue" the two owners gloated as they helped Hilary in to her outfit of a Louis XIII style gown. "It's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!"

"Prima Donna, the world is your feet!" cried out the members of the cast including Mr. Dickinson and Mr. Gideon.

"A nation waits and how it hates to be cheated!" called the waiting audience from outside the opera.

"Light up the stage with that age old repertoire" chimed in the workers as they worked on cleaning up the theater and prepared the programs. "Sing Prima Donna…"

Everyone took a deep breath before belting out the last part of the sentence. "ONCE MORE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

/That evening, the opening of IL Muto/

The theater was all aflutter as workers and cast members ran about the back stage, checking on last minute props and making sure that everyone's costumes were on. The house was packed as usual, though not as full as when Tyson had sung. Word had gotten around that he was better than Hilary but a few were firm devotees of the diva while others wanted a better comparison. Nevertheless, the turnout was nothing to sneer at as everyone took their seats. Mr. Gideon and Mr. Dickinson had readied themselves in their regular box with Kai in box 5 as usual.

The orchestra was warming up as the last few adjustments had been made backstage. Oliver, Emily, and Enrique were already on the stage in their Louis XIII costumes with huge whigs. Suddenly the music changed and Enrique shooed the last of the workers off stage just as the curtain was pulled back to an applauding audience. They ran to front of stage and positioned themselves to the left down stage with Max behind them.

"_They say that this youth has caught my lady's heart aflame!" _ Sang Emily imitating a noble telling the latest gossip.

"_His lordship would die of shock!" _gasped Oliver.

"_His lordship is a laughing stock!"_ joked Enrique.

"_If he should suspect her, God protect her!" _put in Emily.

"_Shame! Shame! Shame!" _ They all sang in agreement as Max wagged his finger in disapproval. "_This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!"_

Another curtain was pulled to reveal a bed with Tyson, dressed as a maid, and Hilary pretending to kiss. They both pretended to gasp as they realized that they had been found out by the audience.

"_Serafimo, your disguise is perfect!"_ Sang Hilary to Tyson when there was a knock at the "door". "_Why who can this be?"_

"_Gentle wife, admit your loving husband!"_ Michael sang as he walked onto stage while pretending to grab Max who pretended to gasp, yearning a laugh from the audience.

"Now that's exactly the kind of thing the public loves!" Mr. Gideon laughed to Mr. Dickinson as Hilary got up from the bed and Tyson hid in the corner pretending to clean.

"_My love, I am called to England on affairs of state and must leave you with your new maid" _sang Michael as he pretended to grab at Tyson as well who looked very affronted. "Though I would happily take the maid with me" And the audience laughed again at Tyson's expression.

"The old fool is leaving!" Hilary muttered loudly to the crowd so that Michael would not hear which made the audience roar with laughter.

"It's the countess du Shamburg! She's invited us to her salon you know!" Mr. Gideon muttered excitedly to Mr. Dickinson as Michael and Hilary went off into a duet.

"Nothing like that ever happened with us in the junk business" Mr. Dickinson muttered back reaching for his champagne.

"Scrap metal" corrected Mr. Gideon which Mr. Dickinson ignored.

Their attention went back the stage where Michael had just left and Hilary had turned to Tyson.

"_Serafimo, away with this pretense!_" cried Hilary the moment Michael walked off stage. "_You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"_

The audience burst into gales of laughter as Tyson and Hilary pretended to kiss as Michael stuck his head out and shook his fist. Hilary practically pushes Tyson out of the way as she stepped to the edge of the stage.

"_Poor fool he makes me laugh!"_ Hilary sang to the laughing crowd. "_Ah hahahaha! Ah ha ah ha! Time I tried to get a better, better half"_

No one noticed a silent figure had appeared on the top balcony, only used by workers to adjust the giant chandelier and other lightings. He glared down at the stage, watching the cast all the while with a frown on his face.

"_Poor fool he doesn't know"_ sang Emily, Oliver, Max, and Enrique to the audience. "_Oh ho ho ho ho! Oh ho ho ho! IF he knew the truth, he'd never ever go!"_

It was at this time the figure decided to be heard for his voice echoed as he called out. "Did I not instruct, that box 5 was to be kept empty?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

SSCC- and that's where we'll leave of this time

tyson- are you going to make it a habit ot just cutting off in the middle ot songs?

SSCC- no, but i dont really care for these songs so i am. but my favorite song is coming up so that will be all in one chapter!

tyson- please remember to review! a lot of you ppl are lazy and dont review so we dont know if you're liking it or not so review!

SSCC- alrighty then we'll see you in the next chapter!

max- /pops out of no where/ wait! where's rei in this story!!


End file.
